


A person's a person no matter how small

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It spoke to the excitement of the end of lessons and a free afternoon that none of the pupils noticed a miniaturized version of their Headmistress riding her familiar through the corridors.ORAda gets into a bit of trouble ingesting the wrong potion and seeks out Hecate to help.





	A person's a person no matter how small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingToads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/gifts).



> A/N: I wrote this based on this adorable art by flamingtoads (http://flamingtoadart.tumblr.com/post/176884753592/she-was-not). I hope you like it. Also thanks to Dr. Seuss for the title.

Ada knew better than to take her spectacles off before eating or drinking but it had been such a long day and she was exhausted. She could have sworn the bottle closest to her was her usual rejuvenation concoction and not the shrinking potion she’d just confiscated from Beatrice Bunch. She popped the cork and poured a generous amount into her tea. 

The taste should have been her first clue. Her potion never created a bitter tang but she brushed it off and added more sugar. The second clue should have been how much her teacup seemed to grow larger with every sip but without her glasses, she just played it off as an illusion.

It was hard to deny however, after she finished her tea, that the world did seem awfully larger than when she sat down. She squinted around her office and stood up, only to immediately fall face first on her armchair cushion. She lifted herself up and realized the fuzzy images of her hands were significantly smaller than usual. She clicked her fingers for her spectacles, confused for a moment when they didn’t materialize on her face. She blinked and realized they were in front of her but much too big for the current size of her face.

“Oh dear,” she whispered as peered through one of her lenses and took in a super sized version of her office. She bit her lip and wondered if she could transfer successfully. She shook her head after a moment realizing if she missed her mark, she could end up in any number of worse predicaments. A small meow sounded to her right and she peered up at her familiar sat on the arm of her chair.

“Pendell?” The cat peered at her curiously, confused but poised for instruction. “Will you take me to the potions lab, dear?”

Pendell jumped onto the cushion and lowered his head, an offer for Ada to climb on. After a little trouble navigating around her dress, Ada successfully mounted Pendell’s neck and patted him to indicate her readiness.

It spoke to the excitement of the end of lessons and a free afternoon that none of the pupils noticed a miniaturized version of their Headmistress riding her familiar through the corridors. Of course Ada couldn’t be too sure they didn’t notice, she was still without a proper set of spectacles.

They reached the lab in minutes and Pendell clawed at the door. Ada smiled at the sound of Hecate’s boots as she neared the door.

“What do you think-- Ada?” Hecate’s eyebrows shot up as she peered down at Ada.

“Would you mind a lift, dear?”

Hecate clicked her fingers and transferred Ada into her hand. “How did you...“

Ada held up a hand. “One moment,” she peered down at Pendell, “good boy, when I get out of this, extra treats are in order.”

Pendell brushed his body against Hecate’s feet then bounded off toward the end of the corridor.

Hecate clicked the door shut and knitted her eyebrows at Ada, the corners of her mouth tilting up slightly. “Now would you like to tell me what happened?”

Ada nodded. “First, do you think you can transfer and shrink my spectacles? I can hardly make out what I’m sure is a smirk at my expense.”

Hecate nodded and supplied Ada with a shrunken version of her glasses. Ada donned them and as she guessed, Hecate was trying and failing to hide a smirk.

Ada crossed her arms and plopped down on Hecate’s palm. “I’m sure this is all very hilarious but we do need a solution.”

Hecate schooled her features and nodded. “I’m sorry, Ada, you were saying?”

Ada explained the potion mix-up and her tea, earning a quirked eyebrow and  _ I told you so  _ evident in Hecate’s gaze. When she got to the part about riding Pendell to the potions lab, Hecate’s face softened and her smirk returned.

“Hecate, dear, are you even listening?”

Hecate’s face turned serious and she nodded. “Of course I am.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Could you tell me the last three things I just said?”

Hecate had the good grace to look at least a little guilty as she shook her head. “I’m sorry Ada, it’s just,” she ducked her head and her smirk turned into an almost full smile. The kind she wore in the summer or late at night when it was just the two of them.

“It’s just what?”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s not important. Would you mind if I set you somewhere while I brew the antidote?”

Ada nodded. “As long as it’s somewhere I can watch you work.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Do you not trust me?”

It was Ada’s turn to duck her head and hide a smile. “Of course, I just,” she cleared her throat and tried for a look of nonchalance. “I like to watch you work.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow in interest. “Oh?”

Ada gestured toward the shelves behind Hecate. “The antidote, if you please? I think I’ve been small for longer than I care to be.”

Hecate nodded and lifted her hand to a shelf, offering her index finger for balance as Ada climbed up to sit. Ada kissed the tip of Hecate’s finger with a whispered  _ thank you _ and was delighted to see a slight flush on Hecate’s cheeks.

Hecate, ever efficient and precise, brewed the antidote in record time. She fashioned a miniature ladle and offered it to Ada.

Ada considered a moment. “Perhaps I should move to your chair so I don’t break your shelves?”

Hecate nodded and transferred her. Ada drank the potion and was restored to her former height. She stood up and peered at Hecate.

“Are you sure you got the proportions correct?”

Hecate looked offended for a moment before she shook her head. “Ada Cackle, I am not going to make you taller.”

Ada pouted. “Spoilsport.”

Hecate shook her head as she cupped Ada’s cheek. “I hope now you’ll remember to keep your spectacles on when preparing your tea?”

Ada turned her head to kiss Hecate’s palm. “I promise.”

  
  



End file.
